Merodi Ofu Sono Shippou Melody Of The Pearls
by nienepin
Summary: Er kwamen weer is donkere tijden aan. Aqua Regina had 7 nieuwe mermaids nodig, En die kreeg ze ze gaf 7 nieuwe parels aan Sakura,Eileen,Skye,Ashley,Kimberly,Kelly en Athena. Hoe gaat het aflopen met Sean en Mana en wat gebeurd zal er gebeuren met de rest.


**Hoofdstuk 1 Liefde en Parel**

Er kwamen weer is donkere tijden aan. Aqua Regina had er een nieuwe vijand bij Sean. Aqua Regina had 7 nieuwe mermaids aangewezen alleen er was 1 probleem. De mermaids moesten zelf hun parels vinden die ergens aan land waren. Wat gebeurt er met Chris en Sakura. Zal Chris er achter komen dat Sakura een mermaid is..of niet en wat zal er gebeuren met Eileen,Skye,Ashley,Kelly,Kimberly en Athena? En wie zal de parels eerst vinden de Mermaids of Sean en zijn helpers ?.

Uit eindelijk kwamen Sakura,Eileen,Skye,Ashley,Kelly en Kimberly aan land. Athena had haar parel gevonden en ging gelijk naar de slechte kant. De mermaids voelde zich verraden maar ze moest nu sterk zijn anders konden ze Sean nooit verslaan en Athena terug brengen. En er was nu een belangrijkere missie en dat was zo snel mogelijk hun parels te vinden maar ze hadden geen idee waar ze moesten zoeken. Aqua Regina had alleen gezegt dat ze ergens aan land waren is Japan dus ze stonden nog voor een raadsel.

"We moeten nu misschien eerst naar het Pearl Pari Hotel gaan. En daarna onze parels gaan zoeken."stelde Sakura voor en de rest was er mee eens. Ze waren allemaal erg moe dus ze liepen naar het Pearl Pari hotel toe. Toen ze er eenmaal waren stond Nicola al klaar met wat te drinken en leidde ze rond door het hotel.

"Jullie zullen wel me moeten helpen met de klusjes, zoals schoonmaken,boodschappen doen."zei Nicola.  
"Bah ik hou dus absoluut niet van schoonmaken. Het enigste wat ik nu wil is op bed gaan liggen want ik ben echt dood op."zei Eileen en plofte neer op een stoel.  
"En ik ben voor jullie een soort nichtje. Ik heb aan iedereen verteld dat jullie verre familie en vrienden van mij zijn."zei Nicola en keek iedereen recht in hun ogen aan.  
"Mogen we dan nu naar onze kamers en gaan slapen ?."vroeg Kelly en Nicola knikte ja. En ze gingen allemaal naar boven behalve Sakura die bleef zitten.  
"Is er iets Sakura ?."vroeg Nicola.  
"Nee er is niks..kan ik misschien iets voor jouw doen ?."vroeg Sakura die snel van onderwerp veranderde.  
"Hm..je zou boodschappen kunnen doen, hier heb je het lijst en wat geld."zei Nicola en gaf alles aan Sakura.  
"Oke tot straks."zei Sakura en liep de deur uit. En ze liep langs het strand en zag daar een jongen surfen. Hij had blond haar en een zwart rode surfpak aan. Sakura ging het trapje af en ging zitten op de trap en trok haar laarzen uit en liep door het zand. En bleef nog even kijken naar de jongen.Niet veel later kwam de jongen weer terug naar het strand en pakte zijn handoek en droogte zijn gezicht af en deed de bovenkant van zijn surfpak uit. En toen merkte hij Sakura op en liep naar haar toe. En Sakura wist niet wat ze moest doen. Nu weg rennen of blijven zitten en het maar afwachten.

"Hey er is morgen een surfwedstrijd..heb je zin om morgen te komen kijken naar mij?"zei de jongen. "Ik heet trouwens Chris."  
"Eh..ja is goed..ik bedoel lijkt me leuk."zei Sakura en ze werdt een beetje rood. "Mijn naam is Sakura."  
"Je woont in het Pearl Pari hotel dus je bent het nichtje van Nicola?."vroeg Chris.  
"Ja, Maar ik moet gaan voor dat de winkels dicht zijn..ik moest boodschappen doen voor Nicola."zei Sakura en deed snel haar laarzen snel weer aan.  
"Ik moet ook nog boodschappen doen, dus ik loop wel mee."zei Chris. "Tenminste als je dat goed vind."  
"Ja graag. Ik weet nog niet waar alles is."zei Sakura en glimlachte naar Chris en hij moest blozen. Chris zetten zijn surfboard eerst nog snel bij de pearl pari hotel neer en ging daarna met Sakura Tokio in om boodschappen te doen. Toen ze klaar waren liepen ze weer terug via het strand.

"Ik ben dol op de zee."zei Sakura.  
"Ja en je vind gave dingen hier"zei Chris. "Ik vond gisteren een blauwe parel."  
"…Mijn..parel.."dacht Sakura en op dat moment kwamen er tentakels uit het water en grepen Chris was en trokken hem in het water.  
"Chris!."schreeuwde Sakura en gooide de boodschappen op de grond en rende de zee in en ze veranderde in een mermaid. En de andere meiden en Nicola zagen wat er gebeurde en rende naar buiten. Sakura was al naar de bodem van de zee gezwomen. En daar vond ze Chris in de armen van Maria.

"Je bent te laat Mermaid Princess. Je parel is van mij."zei Maria en vuurde grote ijspegels naar Sakura af en die gilde toen ze er door geraakt werdt. En Chris ontwaakte..en zag een Sakura als mermaid en daarna kreeg hij een soort flashback..Hij vond nogal dat de blauwe mermaid op Sakura leek.  
"Sakura..blauwe parel..zou die parel van die mermaid zijn."dacht Chris en duwde Maria op zij en gooide de parel richting de mermaid. "Hier vangen!." En Sakura ving haar parel en veranderde voor het eerst in haar idol Pitch kostum. En Eileen zag dat er een blauw licht uit het water kwam.

"Ze heeft haar parel..jongens Sakura heeft haar parel."riep Eileen naar de andere.

Weer bij Sakura onder de zee.

"Ik zal een liedje voor je zingen Pichi Pichi Live Start!"zei Sakura en begon Legend of mermaid te zingen. En Maria kon er niet tegen en begon te gillen en werd er gek van aan het einde van het liedje verdween ze en Sakura nam de bewusteloze Chris terug naar de oppervlakte. Niet veel later werd hij wakker en zag hij Sakura bezorgt kijken.  
"Waar is die mermaid..ik zag een mermaid op de bodem..ik gaf haar parel terug. En..ik weet het niet meer.."zei Chris.  
"Ik dacht dat je zou verdrinken..en ik dacht dat ik je niet meer zou zien."zei Sakura en de tranen begon over haar wangen te lopen.  
"Sakura..het spijt me dat ik je bang heb gemaakt.."zei Chris. " Sakura..ik ken je maar net een paar uurtjes..maar ik mag je al heel graag.."  
"Ik jouw ook.."zei Sakura en veegde haar tranen weg. "Zullen we maar naar het Pearl pari hotel gaan ?. Om je surfboard op te halen..?"  
"Ja is goed."zei Chris en liep samen met Sakura terug naar het hotel. En Chris pakte zijn Surfboard en Sakura bedankte hem voor de hulp en ging daarna naar binnen. En gelijk stonden Eileen,Skye,Ashley,Kelly en Kimberly voor haar neus.

"Wie is hij."vroeg Eileen.  
"Vind je hem leuk ?"vroeg Kelly.  
"Wanneer ga je met hem uit ?."vroeg Skye.  
"Hebben jullie gezoend ?."zei Kimberly.  
"Zijn naam is Chris. En ja ik vind hem wel leuk, Ik ga morgen naar zijn Surfwedstrijd kijken en nee we hebben niet gezoend !."zei Sakura en liep naar de keuken toe en gaf de boodschappen aan Nicola.  
"Bedankt.."zei Nicola en begon gelijk aan het eten. En Sakura ging naar boven en ze werd gevolgd door Eileen toen ze bij haar kamer waren ging Eileen gelijk op het bed zitten.

"En?? Hoe ziet hij er uit."zei Eileen nieuwsgierig.  
"Blond haar,blauwe ogen en je ziet hem morgen bij de surfwedstijd tenminste als je mee gaat."zei Sakura. Er werd op de deur geklopt en Skye kwam ook binnen.  
"Denk je dat je mag gaan..van Nicola."zei Skye. "Als we met water in kontact komen dan worden we een mermaid en dan zou iedereen schrikken."  
"Ik zit toch op het strand..ik ga heus niet mee doen."zei Sakura.  
"Oké, ik ben wel benieuwt hoe hij er uitziet."zei Skye.  
"Hoe heb je parel eigenlijk gevonden ?."vroeg Eileen.  
"Chris had hem..gevonden op het strand. En daarna werd hij door Maria..gevangen genomen. En toen dook ik hem achterna en kreeg mijn parel terug en toen verdween Maria ineens."zei Sakura.  
"Ik hoop dat we die van ons ook snel vinden. Voor dat hun dat doen."zei Skye. En daarna gingen ze naar beneden omdat ze Nicola ze roepte voor het eten. Na het eten gingen ze naar bed want ze moesten morgen vroeg op.


End file.
